Death by Chocolate
by Newbie GK
Summary: Kyoraku knew he shouldn’t be doing this. The gentlemanly thing to do was to walk away and pretend he never saw a thing. Even so, his feet remained planted and his eyes stayed glued to the sight before him. Companion fic. Complete.


**Author's Note**: I know it's been a year since I've posted _Fantasy of a Sucker_ but for the longest time I couldn't think how I wanted the sequel to go. Eventually, I just gave up. Then the other day, I was feeling sleep deprived and having some serious hot chocolate cravings; the result was the story that follows.

**Chapter Warnings**: This is a companion fic so I would recommend reading _Fantasy of a Sucker_ first, but it can be read as a stand alone story. Also there is occasional swearing and suggestive themes. (No outright lemons, just a citrusy scent.)

**Summary**: Kyoraku knew he shouldn't be doing this. The gentlemanly thing to do was to walk away and pretend he never saw a thing. Even so, his feet remained planted and his eyes stayed glued to the sight before him. Companion fic. Complete.

* * *

**Death by Chocolate**

* * *

It was a fact. Shunsui was going to hell for this. And yet, for some reason, he really couldn't give a damn. Perhaps his lack of fear was partially due to the fact he knew the metaphorical place didn't exist and everything to due to the fact that even if it did, this sin would so be worth eternal damnation. For his precious, innocent little Nanao-chan had discovered the wonders of chocolate fondue.

He hadn't expected this. Even if he had, nothing could have prepared him to witness such a hedonistic opportunity. He had just been passing by division headquarters on the way home from drinking when he happened to notice the lights still on. Knowing Nanao's rather extreme workaholic tendencies, he decided to step in and persuade her to leave the paperwork unfinished and head for home. But when he stepped into the main area and saw her cautiously but curiously dipping her finger into the chocolate of the fountain, he froze. And then when she held that finger to her mouth and took a quick lick and promptly moaned, his mind shattered. Everything disappeared and all he could see was Nanao. Kyoraku knew he shouldn't be doing this. The gentlemanly thing to do was to walk away and pretend he never saw a thing. Even so, his feet remained planted and his eyes stayed glued to the sight before him.

When Nanao took picked up a strawberry, a ripe shade of juicy red, he held his breath. He watched in agony as she swirled and twirled the fruit in the chocolate before raising it to her mouth to take a bite. Her sinful moan upon discovering the taste of a decadent chocolate-covered strawberry had him physically restraining himself from shuddering in response.

With a devilish smirk, he idly wondered what other delightful sounds, she could make under much different circumstances. _White teeth nipping on a slender pale neck. Pert ruby lips alternating between panting and moaning. _Oh yes, this was definitely worth it. He watched with smoldering eyes as she dipped the strawberry back into chocolate fountain and raised it back to her lips. When some liquid chocolate got on her hands as much as the half eaten fruit, she didn't bother reaching for one of the napkins that rested near the fountain. Instead, she slowly and carefully licked each finger. One by one.

Shunsui willed himself to remember how to breathe.

He also needed to remind himself to thank his squad for enabling all this to come to pass. The whole thing had began with the eighth division decided to hold yet another famous (or rather _in_famous) division party. They had brilliantly decided to entitle it Kyoraku's Big and Fun Party Bash. When Shunsui heard the title, he promptly praised the eagerly awaiting division members for their ingenious idea.

Nanao, on the other hand, shook her heard and muttered about people who acted more like puppies trying to please a master than Soul Reapers giving proper respect to a Captain. Unfortunately, Kyoraku had noticed her lack of enthusiasm and declared the party would be held in Nanao's honor. Consequently, all decisions must be cleared by the fukutaicho first. Not even thirty seconds later, Nanao was swarmed by division members bursting with ideas for the party. Nanao glared at Kyoraku's back as he joyful ambled to his office to take his third nap for the day. He knew full well that his little stunt was going to cost him in the end; Nanao was quite vindictive about such things, but he didn't mind. It was worth it to see her feathers all ruffled. It was his favorite image of her.

At least it was until today.

Now it had witnessed a very different image of Nanao-chan. One that would forever be burned into the back of his eyelids to replay itself again and again every time he closed his eyes. He had no doubt that any chance he had to stop fantasizing about his stubborn but beautiful lieutenant disappeared the moment he saw her violet eyes close in pure pleasure at the taste of chocolate. In fact, he had no doubt that his fantasies were going to reach an all new high after hearing her sinful moan.

She was going to be the death of him. But by the gods, he couldn't think of a better way to go.

"Nanao-chan," he called in voice much rougher and deeper than normal. He was having a hard enough time keeping his body under control, much less his voice.

"Taicho?" she called, in tone that was airy and breathless, most likely from surprise but Shunsui was already construing it in much different means. _A rumpled bed with scattered sheets slickened by sweat. Skin on skin, lips on lips, pressed together so tight that not even air could pass between them. _He decided that if he had any chance of maintaining his dignity, he would end that image right then and there. Too bad, the image right in front of him was just as tempting.

Her face was flushed in pleasure but her cheeks had turned a delicate shade of pink in embarrassment. In her hand, she held the very last of the strawberry just inches from her mouth. Chocolate coated the edges of the fruit and leaked down her fingers, threatening to fall unto the floor.

"It's about to drip," he said hoarsely.

She studied him curiously then looked at her fingers. Locking eyes with him, she licked the line of chocolate on each finger with a small darting tongue. When he released a reluctant groan, she grinned wickedly with violet eyes flashing behind silver glasses. That's when he realized it. His beautiful, impish lieutenant had known of his presence all along. She knew he had been watching her. She knew what effect she was having on him.

"You are pure evil," he said with a hoarse laugh, unable to look away from the minx before him.

She laughed in return, a rare enough event that he had forgotten how low and rough her laughter was, and once again, he could feel his mind about to go into overdrive. She grinned and put her free hand on her hip. "It's about time you realized it," she said. "Now what are you going to do about it?" she asked eyeing him with a suggestive leer.

His eyebrow rose in surprise. That was a bold challenge if he had ever heard one. Then he grinned, slow and devious. Looks like he would have to meet her challenge. After all, he would hate to disappoint such a hard-working lieutenant. He strode over to her place by the fountain. He picked the ripest, reddest strawberry on the platter and dipped it into the chocolate. Then he held it out to her.

"I think my Nanao-chan needs a bit of a reward," he said, carefully watching her reaction. She smiled like the devious minx he now knew her to be and Shunsui felt his body responding in kind. Rather than taking the berry from his hands, she grabbed his wrist and led it to her mouth. With that she rose up on her toes and took a suggestive nibble. Her violet eyes dilated in pleasure at the taste. When a mixture of chocolate and strawberry juice leaked from the corner of her lips, Shunsui decided enough was enough. With his free hand he grabbed the back of her neck, pulled her body to his own, and angled her head up to his. The kiss that followed was hard and furious and tasted of sweet strawberries and rich chocolate. And neither party wanted to be the first to end it. It was perfect.

But then somewhere an alarm clock began to ring.

"Damn it not again!"

With a muted scream and a few choice expletives, a hand reached up to crush the annoying alarm with one quick blow. When the piercing sound faded, the figure sighed and slumped back into bed. _'It was all a dream?' _The person swore. That dream had only been the latest in a long line of rather imaginative, if not inappropriate, dreams. Unfortunately, although each dream became more graphic than the last, they were always, _always_ interrupted before the end. And the sexual frustration that resulted was getting rather irritating. With one final sigh, the person rose from the bed and prepared for the day.

Nanao had a lot of things to do today, including facing her flirtatious captain without letting him know that she had yet another dream about him. His head was big enough as is without her adding to it by telling him that she dreamt about seducing him yet again.

As she grabbed the folders she had taken home with her, Nanao glanced at the paper on the top: final list of items for Kyoraku's Big and Fun Party Bash. It had been the last thing she worked on before finally turning in for the night. Her hand hesitated but she picked up a pen to add one more item to the bottom of the requested inventory. She smiled, somewhat impishly as her cheeks colored to a shade of pink. Hopefully, no one would question the addition of a chocolate fondue fountain to the list.

* * *

The end

--

--

I know, I know, I am such a tease! But please review despite my shortcomings. Please?


End file.
